1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to an apparatus for safely facilitating stretching exercises and rehabilitation. More particularly, the invention is directed to a stretch therapy apparatus that allows stretching of a wide variety of muscle groups without undue stress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A physically fit person is defined by a combination of strength, endurance, and flexibility. Many individuals concentrate on strength and endurance by engaging in activities such as weight lifting and jogging, but ignore the need to be flexible. However, it is widely recognized by experts in the field that stretching prior to commencing an exercise regimen is of paramount importance to reduce the likelihood of exercise related injuries. This is particularly true with regard to martial arts regimens which demand optimum flexibility for swift, wide-ranged, muscle group movements. Furthermore, lack of flexibility can lead to problems with the lower back, etc., as a person ages.
Stretching is also an important part of any physical therapy regimen practiced by patients undergoing physical rehabilitation following an accident or illness, as well as patients seeking relief from common ailments such as back pain. This type of therapy is commonly supervised by a highly trained physical therapist, and may be conducted in a hospital setting or at the patient's home. Paraplegic and quadriplegic patients must also have their limbs stretched on a regular basis to avoid further medical complications. For severely impaired patients, the therapist must maneuver the patient's limbs through a full range of motion while at the same time being careful not to force or over stretch the muscles.
Traditionally, pre-exercise, post-exercise, as well as therapeutic stretching exercises are performed on the floor using a simple floor mat, or by hanging from a bar. In a typical floor stretching exercise, a person sits with his legs in a straddle position extended out in front of his torso. The person bends his torso into the mat, thereby stretching his leg and back muscles. To maximize the stretch, the person may extend his arms straight out over his head in a reaching fashion and the stretch is held for a short period of time. The stretching exercise may be assisted with the help of a partner or therapist. For severely impaired patients, a therapist must individually move each of the patient's limbs while the patient is on a table or on the floor. In a hanging stretch exercise, the person hangs from a bar, such as, for example, in a chin-up preparation position, and allows the weight of his or her own body to provide a downward stretch. This method is particularly undesirable in a therapeutic environment since the full body weight often provides many times more force than is necessary or desired to accomplish the stretch, thus putting strain on the muscles. Additionally, a patient in therapy often lacks the strength in their hands that is required to support their own body weight.
To date, few advances have been made in the design of machines which facilitate stretching exercises. Typical examples can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,453 to Hestilow, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,090 to Reed, U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,684 to Ruff, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,504 to Mangini.
It is important that stretching be carried out with smooth continuous movements, rather than bouncy movements, in order to avoid injuries during the stretching exercise itself. Ideally, the muscles should be in a relaxed state to maximize the stretch and to avoid undue stress on the muscle, tendons, and skeleton. In addition, stretching a wide variety of muscle groups will maximize the benefit to the user. Having a machine designed to accomplish these objectives would be advantageous since it would encourage healthy individuals to include stretching in their fitness routine, and would aid in rehabilitation and medical treatment regimens as well as reduce the cost of therapy.